


Have You Heard The Rumors?

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [32]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, Gen, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: While visiting a museum dedicated to old-time cartoons, four teenagers realize there may be a connection between them and an old animation studio.





	Have You Heard The Rumors?

"AAAAAAAH!"

Russell Caulfield glanced over sharply as the girl sitting across from him woke up. "You OK, Cyn?"

Cynthia Harding nodded as she caught her breath. "Just another nightmare."

"Damn," muttered Wesley Breton. "Seems like ever since we heard about this field trip, we've all been having 'em--you, me, Russ, and Andre."

"What happened this time?" asked Andre Ellis, resting his arms on the back of his seat as he gave the girl with dark pigtails a curious look.

"It started with an argument," Cynthia explained. "The old man was arguing with a woman--it was about someone named Alice. After a while, the woman told him she was leaving, and she did."

"Don't see how that'd make you scream," remarked Russell.

"Well, after a while, I ended up getting thrown into the machine again."

All four shuddered. Of all the things their nightmares had in common, the bizarre-looking machine was the one that really gave them the screaming meemies. Fortunately, they were spared from any further discussion by the bus slowing to a halt.

"Looks like we're here," Wesley said. "The Inkblot Animation Museum."

(BATIM)

"Over here, you can see the Joey Drew Studios Memorial Wall," the guide said, gesturing to their left. Everyone turned to see that the wall was covered in pictures, each with a plaque underneath. "After the studio closed down twenty years ago, many of its workers were reported missing by their families. This wall was dedicated to those men and women by a group of former employees, who left 'while they still could.' Many refer to that group as the Sillyvision Survivors."

Here, the guide paused.

"There are several rumors about the studio, not the least of which is that Joey Drew, the founder, engaged in Satanic rituals, and that the missing employees were used as sacrifices. Of course, I can't confirm or deny anything, but I can tell you that most of the Survivors would be happy to give you their two cents on the matter."

(BATIM)

As the group took a break to eat lunch in the cafe, Russell, Andre, Cynthia, and Wesley all gathered together at the same table.

"Hey, did any of you get a weird feeling from any of the pics on the memorial?" asked Russell, sticking a plastic straw into his soda.

"Yeah," said Andre. "That projector guy--Norman Polk. Something about him...seemed almost familiar."

"I know what you mean," agreed Wesley. "I got the same feeling from that picture of Grant Cohen." He looked over at the other two. "What about you two?"

"It was Murray Hill for me," Russell answered. "He was a repair guy, I think."

"Allison Pendle." Cynthia frowned. "What's weird is, the plaque said she was a voice actress--the second one to play a character named Alice Angel."

Remembering their earlier conversation, Andre raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"If I remember right," said Russell. "The exhibit said that role once belonged to one of the survivors. Who were they again?"

"Well, let's see." Wesley started counting on his fingers. "Henry Walters, Wally Franks, Sammy Lawrence, Susie Campbell, Shawn Flynn...those are just the ones I remember."

"Maybe we should ask one of them what happened," Cynthia suggested. "If any of them still live in this town."

"I don't think any of 'em do," said Russell. "But the studio's still standing, even though nobody's gone there in years."

"Well, we got a few days before we gotta head home," said Andre. "Let's check it out."

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually considering making this the prologue to a full-fledged story.


End file.
